The Lark and the Nightingale
by Snow Flower
Summary: Just a little tomoyo angst fic...please read and review....no flames please


My very first fic...be nice please....oh!! and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
The Lark and The Nightingale  
By Snow Flower  
  
Eriol looked at the two women sitting opposite him, as the train rocked back and forth. The raven-haired beauty, staring out of the window, his best friend, his shoulder to cry on, his survival, his nightingale. And the mysterious red head. Her deep auburn eyes staring back at him, a smile plastered on her face. This was the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, his soulmate. He smiled back at her as she took his hand squeezing it tightly.  
  
Tomoyo sat still, watching the scenery of a Tokyo unseen by her for about 3 years. How long had it been since she last visited? She remembered, Sakura and Syaoran's wedding in Tokyo, as she winced in pain. Thank kami-sama for him, her light in the darkness, her hope in all the comotion of her busy life. Yet, he had only eyes for her, the beautiful Mizuki-sensei, his long-time love. The woman of his dreams. And in his heart he had no room to love his best-friend in the way he loved her. His heart would always belong to another, never to her.  
She looked over at her lark, the one to always wake her in the morning, his gentle voice singing quietly in her ear. She could remember the days she used to live with him, he woke her in the morning, she sang him to sleep in the night, hence their names, the lark and the nightingale. But those days were now long since gone. The minute she had appeared at the doorstep, she had known that he was hers forever.   
  
She watched as the two of them exchanged glances of fondness, she felt so out of place, so unneeded. She had no idea why she agreed to come into Tokyo in the first place.  
The glittering engagement ring on Mizuki-sensei's finger said it all. She was the one he wanted, not the one he called nightingale. Pain filled her as she remembered the times he had talked to her without end of Mizuki-sensei. How he called her Kaho, and yet, even though he and Tomoyo were bestfriends, never once had he called her by her first name. How she longed to hear those words from him, but since that fateful day when she told him that his idea to marry Mizuki-sensei was a good idea, he had ignored her existence altogether.   
  
But, she had always told herself, I love Eriol, and as long as he is happy, everything in my world will be alright. But deep down, there was this feeling that just wouldn't go away and no matter how much she tried to deny her loe for him, it wouldn't go away. And with every smile he gave her, every gift he gave her, every time he was there for her, she felt her love grow stronger. How many times had she wanted to tell him? how many times had she looked into his eyes and had a feeling he felt the same way about her? How many times had she wanted to tell him he was making the wrong decision? But she couldn't. She could not do that to him. She could not plant a seed of doubt into his mind, leading him not to be happy. Never. She would never do that to him, because she loved him and if he lead a life that was not as he planned it to be, if he was not happy, she couldn't live any longer. She couldn't go on livig her own life, knowing that he was unhappy.  
  
So as long as he is content, as long as he has love in his life, as long as he has someone who will always be there for him, she will remain in the shadows, she will be his second woman in life, she will be his second survival, she will love him from a distance and he will never know. But mizuki-sensei has taken away her lark. Mizuki-sensei has taken away her happiness, her joy in life and as long as it lasts, she will forever be at war with herself for not taking a chance, and she will always hate Mizuki Kaho for taking away her lark, her bestfriend and her only chance to love someone at all.   
  
~Fin  
  
what do you reckon?...not very good huh?...oh wellz....i'll work on it some more....  
plz...review...i wanna know wat u think... 


End file.
